Rampai Puisi
by qunnyv19
Summary: Buku MY MIND: POEMS karangan DOOGEVOL sedang ramai dibicarakan orang-orang belakangan ini. Dari puisi bertema surealisme sampai cinta ada di dalamnya. — [Bab 5: MY MIND; COMPLETED]
1. LILY or LUCKY

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** [Bab 1] Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley  
 **Warning** : Multichapter. Setting: Canon; (corethatihatiabsurdcoret.)

Enjoy!

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

.:. Rampai Puisi .:.  
© qunnyv19

Bab 1:  
puisi keempat; LILY or LUCKY

* * *

.

.oOo.

.

"Kau sudah baca buku kumpulan puisi yang katanya lagi marak itu?"

Harry meletakkan kembali Daily Prophet yang berada di kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ia menoleh ke arah Ginny yang berada di dapur, mencuci piring-piring kotor sehabis sarapan. Wanita tersebut melirik Harry sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kumpulan puisi apa? Kalau kau mau menanyakan soal buku, sebaiknya tanya Hermione."

Ginny mendengus. "Kau tidak tahu apa isinya?"

"Puisi, 'kan?"

"Ah, sudahlah." Ginny mendesah dramatis dan mengeringkan piring-piring itu dengan sekali lambaian tongkat. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kaki ke tempat Harry berada.

Belum sampai satu bulan mereka menikah, Harry dan Ginny memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari The Burrow dan membeli rumah sederhana di desa tempat tinggal Harry, Godric's Hollow. Itulah yang menjelaskan situasi di mana Harry sedang cukup santai di rumahnya karena belum ada panggilan apa pun—dia Auror, omong-omong, dan cukup sulit untuk menemukan penjahat di dunia sihir yang bisa diringkus saat ini—sementara Ginny sebentar lagi akan berangkat dengan Hermione untuk … katakanlah, jalan-jalan.

Setelah memastikan tampilannya oke dengan menanyai Harry, Ginny melemparkan satu buku tipis ke pangkuan Harry. Warnanya biru tua campuran perak, kombinasi yang mengingatkan Harry akan asrama Ravenclaw dan Slytherin. Di tengah-tengah kover, terdapat kumpulan binatang yang tak Harry kenali, serta tulisan-tulisan aneh yang berterbangan. Burung-burung di dalam gambar menyatukan tulisan yang melayang tak tentu arah tersebut: MY MIND: POEMS. Tulisannya kembali bubar. Tak sampai beberapa detik, tulisan baru dideretkan lagi: DOOGEVOL.

"Doogevol?" Harry mengernyit heran.

"Itu nama penulisnya. Aku pergi dulu." Ginny mengecup bibir Harry sekilas dan membuka daun pintu rumah mereka, sebelum akhirnya terdengar bunyi POP pelan dan Ginny menghilang.

Harry mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. Dia tak pernah menyukai puisi. Ia menghela napas, memperhatikan kover yang menampilkan tulisan MY MIND: POEMS kemudian kembali melayang, dan tulisan DOOGEVOL kembali dideretkan. Dia tak suka puisi, dia bukan penikmat sastra seperti Hermione.

Dia membuka buku tersebut secara acak. Di tengah halaman atas tertulis **13** , mungkin halamannya.

Ditandai nomor 4 di setiap sudut halaman, Harry mengasumsikan puisi ini adalah puisi keempat dari semua puisi yang ada di buku ini. Puisi tersebut berjudul: _**Lily or Lucky**_.

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam ketika dia mulai membaca.

.

{page 13}

LILY or LUCKY

Lihat, lihat!  
Kepalanya tersambar petir,  
Lihat, lihat!  
Di ujung kepalanya ada langit malam,  
Lihat, lihat!  
Bintang ganda berwarna hijau,  
Lihat, lihat!  
Ada teropong bulat transparan yang menghalangi bintangnya.  
Fenomena itu aneh, aneh, aneh!

Petus menyambar,  
 _tapi warnanya hijau!_

Hijau, seperti patera dan suket  
Hijau, seperti acar kodok  
Hijau, seperti warna dua bintang kembar  
Hijau, seperti bunga _lily_

Memangnya ada bunga _lily_ berwarna hijau?  
Semuanya karena bunga _lily_ atau mujur?  
Jangan-jangan bukan karena dua-duanya!

Tapi dia punya hubungan darah dengan bunga _lily_ ,  
apa berarti dia bukan manusia?  
Tapi dia bisa selamat dari kutukan mair,  
apa berarti dia bukan manusia?

Bukan dengan bunga _lily_ , bodoh!

{page 14}

[ _Ilustrasi bunga bakung berwarna hijau sedang bermain-main dengan langit malam, dengan dua bintang warna hijau menerangi, ditambah teropong 'bulat' yang menghubungi dua bintang tersebut_. _Ada petir yang sedang menerangi si bunga bakung._ ]

{page 15}

Tapi dengan manusia!  
Namanya Lily.

L I L Y.  
Bukan karena dia hoki,  
tapi karena LILY yang melindungi.

Jadi sebenarnya dia itu,  
manusia yang menjelma jadi bunga _lily_ ,  
atau bunga _lily_ yang menjelma menjadi manusia?

Lihat langit yang diselamatkan si bunga _lily_!  
Ia murka karena si bunga _lily_ binasa.

Angkasa menyerang petir.

Lalu siapa yang terjerahak?

Namanya _hoki_.  
Dia tak berguna,  
dan tak ada hubungannya dengan bumantara gelap yang redut.

Langit malam tidak membutuhkan keberuntungan karena dia _istimewa_ ,  
berkat si bunga _lily_!

Lihat, petirnya sudah menghilang ….

Cakrawala menang,  
bunga _lily_ mati,  
petir mati,  
banyak yang mati,  
tapi marcapada sentosa!

{page 16}

[ _Ilustrasi langit malam, masih dengan dua bintang berwarna hijau, teropong bulat besar tembus pandang yang menutupi bintang, namun tidak ada petir, tidak ada bunga bakung._ ]

.

Butuh tiga kali membaca bagi Harry untuk mengerti makna puisi yang bagi Harry tidak ada maknanya ini.

Entah kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan bunga _lily_ , dua 'bintang' warna hijau, dan petir yang disebut-sebut di dalam puisi _**Lily or Lucky**_.

Harry melihat lagi sampul depan dengan aksara yang mengudara.

Saat Ginny pulang, Harry ingin memastikan apakah konklusinya benar. Tentang penulis buku puisi ini, tentu saja.

.

.

.

 **to be continue**

.

notes:

kedua kalinya menulis genre Poetry di FFn. yay. itu perumpamaannya … mudah kok XD  
ada yang bisa menebak siapa penulisnya? owo

terima kasih sudah membaca!

love,  
qunnyv19


	2. YOU and ME

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** [Bab 2] Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley  
 **Warning:** Multichapter. Setting: Canon.

Enjoy!

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

.:. Rampai Puisi .:.  
© qunnyv19

Bab 2:  
puisi ketiga; YOU and ME

* * *

.

.oOo.

.

Kafe tersebut terletak di jalan kecil yang tidak dipenuhi banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Hermione Granger memang paling mahir kalau disuruh mencari tempat-tempat menarik di kawasan Muggle.

Menghela napas dalam-dalam, Hermione dan rekan seperjalanannya, Ginny, masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut. Bel berdenting di dekat pintu, menandakan ada tamu yang kembali hadir. Hermione nyengir ke arah Ginny dan mereka berdua, beriringan, mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk mereka. Ginny menunjuk tempat duduk di dekat jendela, yang menjadi favorit mayoritas orang, dan Hermione menyetujui saja.

Nuansa kafe berwarna kecokelatan memberi perasaan hangat menjalar di tubuh para pengunjung, termasuk dua wanita yang baru saja melendeh di tempat duduk empuk dekat jendela. Mereka memesan minuman yang mereka inginkan dan kemudian konversasi mulai berjalan.

"Ginny, kau sudah baca buku puisi yang kusarankan itu?" Hermione bertanya, agak lebih antusias daripada yang biasanya. "Bagus, 'kan?"

Ginny memasang air muka antara menyeringai dan mengernyit. "Mungkin bagus. Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti puisi … mengerti kan maksudku? Kau yang lebih memahami hal-hal seperti itu."

Hermione menarik napas panjang. "Kau sudah baca puisi yang keempat?"

"Sudah. Kurasa … yang itu cukup kumengerti."

"Bagus." Hermione tersenyum lebar seraya mengeluarkan buku tipis tersebut dari dalam tasnya, dan memperlihatkannya kepada Ginny. Huruf-huruf yang tadinya beterbangan jika sudah menjadi satu kalimat yang tepat, MY MIND: POEMS, maka akan menjadi huruf timbul selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya bubar lagi dan membentuk tulisan baru, DOOGEVOL. "Omong-omong," wanita berambut cokelat tebal menukas ketika ia menyentuh huruf L di kover, "Kau sudah memberitahu Harry soal ini?"

"Sudah," sahut Ginny seraya menarik perlahan buku tersebut dari Hermione. "Walaupun aku tak tahu dia akan membacanya atau tidak, dan dia mengerti isinya atau tidak."

"Seandainya dia tahu siapa yang menulis ini, pasti dia akan membacanya."

"Mmm-hmm." Ginny membuka-buka buku tersebut dan berhenti pada halaman **9**. Kedua matanya membola seraya memperhatikan judul dan isi puisi tersebut lekat-lekat.

Hermione mengangkat alis, bingung dengan perubahan Ginny yang tiba-tiba, sehingga ia mencodongkan tubuh sedikit untuk melihat apa yang dibacanya.

"Oh." Hermione kembali mundur, senyumnya melebar, dan membiarkan Ginny membaca puisi berjudul _**You and Me**_ di buku tersebut.

.

{page 9}

YOU and ME

Satu insan mengatakan bahwa dia tak pernah mempercayai,  
apa itu artinya afeksi,  
atau cinta,  
atau renjana

Satu insan mengatakan bahwa dia tak ingin menemui,  
dengan apa yang disebut afeksi,  
atau cinta,  
atau renjana

Kemudian, kedua sosok tersebut bertemu!

Saling menatap,  
saling menggerus pikiran masing-masing dengan listrik yang tiba-tiba menjalar;  
 _(dan sungguh, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan Wrackspurt,  
walaupun salah satu dari mereka bersumpah ia melihat makhluk itu)_

Dia dan dia punya minat yang sama,  
bagaimana itu bisa kebetulan?  
Di antara beratus, beribu, berjuta manusia,  
bagaimana itu bisa kebetulan?

Sepertinya takdir dan koinsiden saling bertabrakan satu sama lain.

Kalau kau ayal, maka kau meragukan keorisinilan kisah ini;  
roman antara manusia yang bertemu di muka dunia,  
di atas langit, di bawah bumi

( _sebab kata orang, cinta bisa membutakan  
dan itulah yang menyebabkan dia dan dia tak bisa membedakan,  
mana yang harus dipijak, mana yang harus dijunjung_)

{page 10}

[ _Ilustrasi dua manusia (tanpa wajah) yang saling bertatapan satu sama lain, latar belakangnya galaksi dan campuran warna-warna antara_ pink _dan_ biru tua _yang bertabrakan_ ]

{page 11}

Dia dan dia belum bersatu,  
belum bisa disebut sebagai mereka

Masih menjunjung tinggi ego,  
masih melawan rasa untuk memijaki gengsi,

Atau, itulah yang mereka sebut sebagai pertahanan diri

Padahal,  
Asmara sudah menunggu untuk menaungi kehidupan dia dan dia

Dan bumi berputar lagi,  
menjadi tanah di bawah, langit di atas.  
 _Mereka_ sudah sadar!

Mereka sudah berbaur,  
antara memori dan kenangan,  
antara impian dan mimpi-mimpi,  
antara rasa cinta, dan cinta, dan cinta

Lalu bagaimana akhir kisahnya?

Bagaimana akhir kisah dia dan dia menjadi mereka?  
Melebur, tak bisa dipisahkan?

Kisah romantik ini berakhir dengan,  
kedua insan yang memulai kehidupan baru,  
 _di atas langit, di atas bumi_

{page 12}

[ _Ilustrasi kedua sosok keperakan yang beranjak dari tanah, melayang menuju langit, jari-jari mereka saling mengait._ ]

.

"Wah." Ginny berdecak kagum dan memperhatikan ilustrasi tersebut, jemarinya mengelus sepasang insan yang meninggalkan dunia mereka. Gambar tersebut bergerak, tentu saja, seperti gambar-gambar lain yang ada di dunia sihir. "Tak kusangka _dia_ bisa menulis puisi tentang kisah percintaan."

"Kau belum membaca puisi-puisinya yang lain!" Hermione tertawa kecil. "Dia bisa membawakan tema apa saja. Pikirannya memang menarik. Dan unik."

"Tapi kalau dibandingkan sama puisi yang keempat, puisi yang ketiga ini …" Ginny memandang representatif yang ada di lembaran kertas, "… 'warna'nya agak berbeda dengan yang _**Lily or Lucky**_ , ya?"

"Tentu saja. Puisi yang keempat temanya lebih sureal."

Seraya Hermione berkata demikian, bestelan mereka muncul, dibawakan oleh seorang _waiter_ yang tersenyum ramah. Hermione buru-buru menyelipkan buku puisi itu kembali ke tasnya, takut-takut gambar bergerak itu dilihat oleh Muggle.

Kemudian mereka menikmati hari yang indah dan membahas puisi tersebut. Tentang cinta, tentang pasangan mereka, tentang kehidupan yang akan datang, dan apakah mereka berhasil membawa cinta sampai di atas bumi dan di atas langit.

.

.

.

 **to be continue**

.

notes:

yup. memang nanti temanya akan berbeda-beda di setiap bab. untuk **GinevraPutri** , yesh, yang bab pertama itu memang menceritakan tentang perlindungan ibunya kepada Harry c: kalau yang bab pertama belum cukup aneh, yang ini normal banget dong ya? XD

terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca!

love,  
qunnyv19


	3. LONE LOONY

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** [Bab 3] Luna Lovegood  
 **Warning:** Multichapter. Setting: Canon.

Enjoy!

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

.:. Rampai Puisi .:.  
© qunnyv19

Bab 3:  
puisi pertama; LONE LOONY

* * *

.

.oOo.

.

Luna duduk di ambang jendela. Kedua kakinya diayun-ayunkan di tawang, sementara pandangan kedua matanya, seperti biasa, melamun. Satu tangannya memegang satu buku tipis berwarna biru dan silver, di tengah-tengahnya terdapat huruf-huruf yang beterbangan. Seperti tersadar dari trans, Luna menghilangkan pandangan melamunnya dan menatap buku tersebut.

MY MIND: POEMS terbentuk, dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, tulisan DOOGEVOL muncul lagi.

Senyum itu muncul dengan perlahan; diawali dengan tarikan di kedua sudut bibir, kemudian semakin melebar. Luna membuka lektur yang kini terletak di pangkuan. Iris gandanya menyapu tulisan yang berada di halaman pertama.

Puisi berjudul _**Lone Loony**_ menjadi pembuka. Dengan jemarinya yang halus ia menyentuh tulisan yang membentuk judul, kemudian mulai membaca lagi apa yang menjadi karangannya, yang sekarang sudah cukup sering menjadi buah bibir masyarakat dunia sihir. Masyarakat menyebutnya apa saja; puisi aneh, puisi ajaib, atau puisi yang dikeluarkan dari hati. Tapi Luna lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai ungkapan-ungkapan dari pikirannya yang penuh.

Itulah mengapa judul buku tersebut MY MIND, karena di dalamnya berisi pikiran-pikirannya yang lain, yang dituangkan dalam tulisan.

Dia tak yakin semua orang bisa memafhuminya.

Karena tidak semua orang bisa memahami seorang Luna Lovegood.

.

{page 1}

LONE LOONY

Naik turun ia berjalan,  
berjingkat-jingkat,  
menuruni tangga,  
mendesak kerumunan

Naik turun ia berjalan,  
membaur dengan mereka,  
menjadi satu-padu,  
namun ia tetap berbeda

Siapa dia?

Siapa?

Katanya dia orang gila!

Majenun yang sempurna akalnya,  
untuk bisa masuk dalam komune impresif

Dia tidak peduli

Dengar itu?

Tidak  
Peduli!

Kemudian apa yang terjadi?

Dia ditertawakan  
 _HAHAHA! Si Loony lebih baik dikerjai saja_

Dia diejek  
 _Hei, orang aneh, yang kaupakai di telingamu itu apa?_

Dia diusili  
 _Sembunyikan sepatunya, cepat, cepat!_

Tapi dia tak hisab  
Dia adalah manusia bebas,  
merdeka  
(Seperti Peri-Rumah itu!)

Walaupun orang-orang mengatainya gila  
 _gila, gila, gila_

( _seperti tulisan ini, abnormal, absurd, tidak jelas …._ )

Dia tetap menyuarakan pikirannya,  
yang sering kali ditolak,  
sering kali dicuai,  
karena terlalu eksentrik

{page 2}

[ _Ilustrasi seorang perempuan berambut pirang-kotor panjang sedang melamun di koridor yang mempunyai banyak jendela di sisinya. Ia hanya memakai satu sepatu, dan anting-anting lobak._ ]

{page 3}

Tahukah kau?

Si orang gila ini kemudian mempunyai teman,  
yang tidak ia sangka!

Temannya ini orang azmat!

Sering diomongi oleh orang-orang.  
( _Katanya dia itu orang gila juga_.)

Menurut orang gila yang pertama,  
orang gila yang kedua ini hebat, sangat menakjubkan

Menurut orang gila yang kedua,  
orang gila yang pertama sangat aneh, patut dijauhi

Orang gila yang kedua punya teman,  
temannya ini punya teman,  
temannya teman punya teman,  
temannya teman dari teman punya teman,  
yang akhirnya menjadi kumpulan teman

Orang gila yang pertama tak walang hati  
Dia senang punya banyak handai

Dia bisa sulap!

Mengeluarkan kembang api dari satu kayu  
Percikannya ajaib  
Bisa membuatnya punya teman

Kayu itu banyak membantu  
Seperti kaki-kakinya

(Seperti lobak di telinganya atau tutup botol di lehernya)

Dia tidak gila,  
hanya saja dia punya pikiran luar biasa,  
yang tak bisa dibaca,  
jika punya pikiran seluas gada

(thump thump thump, kaudengar apa katanya?)

Orang gila yang pertama bernyanyi,  
berjalan riang seolah-olah baru melihat pelangi,  
tangan-tangannya berkait dengan jemari,  
yang dimiliki oleh temannya.

(dia punya teman!)

Senyumnya lebih lebar

Lebar sekali.

Tapi,  
walaupun dia sudah punya teman,  
dia tetaplah orang gila.

{page 4}

[ _Ilustrasi perempuan yang sama dengan gambar pertama, kini bergandengan tangan dengan kelima orang lain yang dianggap sebagai temannya._ ]

.

Luna mengelus ilustrasi terakhir dengan ibu jari, kemudian dengan perlahan sekali, menutup buku tersebut. Tulisan DOOGEVOL sekejap timbul kemudian hilang.

Senyumnya muncul lagi.

 _Dia_ punya teman.

Kedua tungkai kembali berayun, dan keluarlah senandung merdu dari bibirnya. Buku tersebut terletak sempurna di ribaan.

.

.

.

 **to be continue**

.

notes:

selamat datang di dunia ajaibnya Luna :P

terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca!

love,  
qunnyv19


	4. SINISTER MINISTER

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** [Bab 4] Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley  
 **Warning:** Multichapter. Setting: Canon.

Enjoy!

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

.:. Rampai Puisi .:.  
© qunnyv19

Bab 4:  
puisi kedua; SINISTER MINISTER

* * *

.

.oOo.

.

Harry membuka kembali kover buku yang berada di tangannya selama beberapa menit. Entah kebetulan sekali puisi yang pertama kali dibacanya adalah puisi keempat; yang ia yakini seratus satu persen mengenai dirinya, ia memutuskan untuk membaca isi buku tersebut dari awal. Dengan perlahan ia membuka halaman—yang lebih tebal dibandingkan halaman-halaman buku lainnya, mungkin karena ilustrasi, pikirnya—dan membaca puisi pertama.

 _ **Lone Loony**_.

Ia teringat akan Luna, dan kesimpulannya tak bisa lebih benar lagi.

DOOGEVOL. Kalau dibalik, Lovegood, 'kan?

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyum tipis yang lama-kelamaan melebar. Senang, ia pun mulai membaca keseluruhan puisi tersebut.

Dahinya sedikit berkerut.

Apakah orang gila kedua yang dimaksudkan di sini adalah dirinya?

Tapi harus diakui olehnya bahwa puisi-puisi buatan Luna (yang sudah ia baca dua buah) memang sedikit aneh dan … sangat Luna, walaupun ia tidak bisa menangkap sastra menawan seperti yang ditulis oleh penulis-penulis besar. Tulisan di buku ini sangat polos, murni, asli … apa pun sebutannya, dan eksentrik. Benar-benar _Luna_.

Atensinya beralih pada halaman berikutnya, halaman **5**. Judulnya saja sudah membuatnya sangat tertarik; bagaimana dengan konten puisi ini nantinya? Puisi kedua ini menyangkut dunia sihir (sepertinya, dan bagi Harry, _sangat berkaitan_ ), berjudul _**Sinister Minister**_.

Ia mulai membaca.

.

{page 5}

SINISTER MINISTER

Mereka menuntut keadilan,  
di tengah-tengah celaan,  
saat uang tak lagi bisa menjadi jaminan  
(katanya begitu)

Mereka menggugat adalat,  
di tengah-tengah sikap mereka yang nifak,  
padahal mereka tidak berbuat sesuatu yang bermanfaat  
(nyatanya begitu)

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Pertahankan uang!  
(uang, uang, uang! begitu nadanya bergema)

Buang keadilan,  
yang penting kita dapat fulus,  
nama _kita_ tidak tercemar!

Waktu itu _sihir_ bekerja,  
menyerang mereka begitu rupa

Tapi mereka abai,  
mereka malah mendukung magi,  
yang berbalik menyerang menteri  
(lebih parah, lebih parah)

Padahal mereka juga bisa melakukan jantur!

Tunggu, siapakah mereka ini?

KEMENT—ooops. Tak boleh disebutkan!  
Nanti masuk penjara!

Kebenaran sekarang harganya  
MAHAL.

{page 6}

[ _Ilustrasi orang-orang berpakaian rapi (kebanyakan dengan jas, tanpa wajah) saling bersalaman dan uang-uang keluar dari tangan-tangan mereka, baju mereka, dan kepala mereka transparan—isinya otak yang digencet oleh setumpuk uang._ ]

{page 7}

Ketika mereka disudutkan,  
mereka tak mau mengaku

Sebab,  
merekalah yang paling benar

Apa yang paling benar dan paling berharga?

Nama baik mereka!

Tentu saja, tentu saja,  
Itu sudah berlalu

Saat dunia berjungkirbalik,  
Saat penyelamat telah datang dan menyelamatkan nyawa(-nyawa),  
Saat uang tak lagi penting dan masyarakat terbelenggu oleh rantai siksaan,  
Penyelamat datang

Di mana muka _mereka_?

Mereka sedang menertawai nasib,  
mencela kedamaian,  
yang mengejek hidup mereka,  
yang diinjak-injak kaki besar  
(kekuasaan besar, dikuasai oleh kekuasaan yang lebih besar)

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Meringkuk,  
meminta keselamatan,  
dari orang yang sudah mereka jatuhkan!

Lucu bagaimana dunia berjalan  
(dan lucu bagaimana orang-orang membenarkan apa yang salah)

Tapi semua sudah berlalu,  
Mereka tak lagi menjadi benalu.

Anggaplah itu adalah kisah masa lalu,  
yang patut dihapus karena kelakuan yang rancu

Namun jangan pernah lupakan,  
kisah masa lalu ini haruslah dijadikan pelajaran

Harga keadilan mahal,  
kebenaran mahal,  
kejujuran mahal,  
pembelaan diri mahal,  
namun uang menjadi murah.

{page 8}

[ _Ilustrasi kaki besar yang menginjak kaki lebih kecil, kaki di bawahnya menginjak kaki kecil di bawahnya, menginjak lagi, begitu seterusnya. Latar belakang ilustrasi tersebut adalah koin-koin emas Galleon, koin perak Sickle dan perunggu Knut._ ]

.

Harry berpikir bahwa Luna menuliskan ini sambil mengingat kelakuan Kementrian Sihir bertahun-tahun yang lalu kepadanya, di masa-masa ketika dia sangat stres dan semua orang menekannya, baik publisitas maupun orang-orang di sekolah …. Entah kenapa dia menemuinya tersenyum sendiri setelah membaca puisi yang cukup 'menyakitkan' Kementrian ini. Dia memang bekerja di Kementrian sekarang, namun Menteri Sihirnya adalah Kingsley Shacklebolt dan dia tak bisa mengharapkan yang lebih baik.

Suara POP membuyarkan lamunannya dan tak lama kemudian, daun pintu rumahnya terayun, menampilkan sosok Ginny yang tersenyum cerah. "Oh, hai, Harry. Masih membaca?"

Harry menaikkan alis seraya mengangkat buku itu, "Kau kan yang memintaku untuk membaca?"

"Sudah sampai mana?" Ginny bertanya seraya menutup pintu kembali, lalu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Harry. Harry menunjukkan ilustrasi kaki tersebut menggunakan jarinya.

"Ah. Itu puisi yang kedua?"

"Benar. Apakah yang menulis ini Luna?"

"Sudah jelas, kan?" Ginny tersenyum lagi, kemudian menunjukkan Harry sampul depan yang baru saja mau menyusun tulisan DOOGEVOL. "Ini Lovegood."

"Betul. Dengar, apa Luna diperbolehkan menulis hal-hal buruk tentang Kementrian Sihir seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada yang melarang," sahut Ginny seraya mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Lagi pula, yang dituliskannya itu benar. Dia juga mengimbuhkan 'masa lalu'. Menteri Sihir kita yang sekarang tidak seperti itu."

"Kuharap dia tidak disidang karena hal-hal seperti ini." Harry menghela napas. Lega mendengar hal yang keluar dari mulut Ginny. "Bagaimana jalan-jalanmu dengan Hermione?"

"Menyenangkan. Kau dan Ron harus digiring keluar rumah juga sekali-kali. Ron juga mengurung diri di rumah terus—"

"Dia tidak mengurung diri, Gin, tapi dia mengurusi pekerjaannya juga—"

"Tapi kulihat kau tidak mengurusi pekerjaanmu sekarang?" Alis Ginny terangkat, wajahnya menjadi jahil. Harry tersenyum masam.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, pekerjaanku sudah beres. Dan aku ingin melanjutkan buku ini. Tidak bagus kalau hanya dibaca setengah-setengah."

"Mmm-hmm. Coba kita lihat. Kau sudah sampai di puisi kedua. Kalau begitu kau jelas bisa melanjutkan ke puisi ketiga."

Mata Ginny berkilat-kilat ketika dia mengumandangkan hal tersebut.

Harry mengangguk dan membalikkan halaman ke puisi selanjutnya yang berjudul _**You and Me**_.

Oh? Tema yang dibawa Luna tak biasa. Tentang kisah roman antara dua insan. Selagi ia sibuk membaca, Ginny nyengir di belakangnya, memperhatikan ekspresi Harry diam-diam ketika sosok yang dikaguminya sejak dulu sedang menginterpretasikan isi puisi.

.

.

.

 **to be continue**

.

notes:

Minister kan artinya Menteri, yah. tapi judulnya bagusan _**Sinister Minister**_ daripada _**Sinister Ministry**_ /dibuang.

yagitudeh. terima kasih sudah mau membaca! c:

love,  
qunnyv19


	5. MY MIND

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** [Bab 5] Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger  
 **Warning:** Multichapter. Setting: Canon.

Enjoy!

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

.:. Rampai Puisi .:.  
© qunnyv19

Bab 5:  
puisi kelima; MY MIND

* * *

.

.oOo.

.

"… Luna?"

Hermione mengerjap ketika melihat Luna yang sedang duduk sendirian di Three Broomsticks. Setelah berjalan-jalan dengan Ginny, di sore hari Hermione memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Three Broomsticks yang dulu sering ia kunjungi bersama teman-temannya. Di sana ia melihat sosok Luna, tercenung sendirian, ada segelas sirup ceri di hadapannya. Satu buku tergeletak begitu saja. Tak peduli sapaannya tak dijawab, Hermione mengambil tempat duduk di seberangnya.

"Oh. Halo, Hermione," sahut Luna, setelah beberapa menit Hermione menatapnya heran. Seakan tak berdosa; inosen, Luna meminum sirup cerinya dengan anggun. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini."

"Ya, tentu," ujar Hermione antusias, tersenyum cerah di hadapan Luna. "Omong-omong, selamat untuk terbitnya buku puisimu tahun ini." Fokusnya beralih pada buku tersebut, MY MIND: POEMS yang ada di depan Luna untuk beberapa saat. Jari Hermione menelusuri kover buku. "Kau memang sudah memikirkan untuk menulis puisi dari dulu?"

"Entahlah, Hermione," jawab Luna dengan pandangan melamun, tatapan matanya ke mana-mana. "Pikiranku terasa penuh, aku ingin menuangkannya."

Hermione mengangkat alis dan membuka-buka buku tersebut, walaupun dia punya satu di tasnya yang sudah ia baca sampai habis dalam waktu singkat—tak mengejutkan mengingat buku tersebut tipis dan dia penggemar buku. "Kau hebat," Hermione menukas tanpa basa-basi, masih memegang kover buku berwarna biru-perak, "Bahkan tulisan yang kau tuangkan ke dalam puisi sangat berciri khas dirimu."

Kali itu Luna mengubah atensinya ke wajah Hermione yang berseri-seri. "Aku menghargai itu. Terima kasih, Hermione."

"Hmm." Hermione mengangguk, mengucapkan pesanannya kepada Madam Rosmerta—("Ah, satu Butterbeer, terima kasih.")—kemudian mulai membuka lembaran-lembaran yang ada di dalamnya. "Apalagi puisi yang terakhir. Itu _sangat_ dirimu."

Bibir pucatnya membentuk kurva senyum. "Aku tersanjung."

Tak mendengarkan kata-kata Luna, Hermione mulai membaca puisi kelima, yang merupakan puisi terakhir di buku MY MIND: POEMS karangan DOOGEVOL; berjudul _**My Mind**_.

.

{page 17}

MY MIND

Di kepalaku aku melihat makhluk-makhluk,  
berputar, menari, memainkan musik.  
Di kepalaku aku melihat makhluk-makhluk,  
menyanyi, melompat, membaca puisi

Percayakah kau akan hal itu?

Ia tak berbentuk,  
tapi berwarna-warni  
Ia tak punya warna  
tapi berwujud

Buyar di kepalaku!

Muncul lagi!

Warnanya berserakan,  
bertabrakan,  
muncul lagi,  
membuat hantaman keluwung yang ramai

Di kepalaku, seperti itu bentuknya!

Benang-benang ruwet,  
berwarna putih, hijau, abu-abu  
(kenapa abu-abu? Itu kan jelek!)

 _Tapi abu-abu itu warna yang indah_!

Semua warna artistik,  
kalau tidak, ia tidak akan disebut sebagai kelir

Aku melihat banyak sosok,  
berkeliaran, transparan

Aku melihat banyak sosok,  
berjalan, merangkak, merongrong dunia

Percayakah kau akan hal itu?

{page 18}

[ _Ilustrasi kepala seorang manusia—di dalamnya terdapat banyak macam benda, dari benang, binatang-binatang berbentuk abstrak, sampai campuran warna-warna yang menarik._ ]

{page 19}

Sayang,  
banyak yang meragu

Padahal di kepalaku banyak sekali!  
Padahal di mataku sangatlah jelas!

Realita  
Banyak orang yang tak mau menerima fakta  
Hanya karena itu dianggap terlalu fana

Aku mencoba berbicara  
(tapi tak sekali pun mereka mendengarkan)  
Aku mencoba berbicara  
(tapi tak sekali pun mereka ingin percaya)

Aku melihat lagi  
bayang-bayang makhluk yang harusnya tiada

(Seramkah hal itu?)

Eksentrik  
dan menarik

Aku bebas  
Aku bisa melihat banyak hal  
Tak seperti kau, kau, dan kau!

Pikiran mereka terlalu sempit  
( _dasar kuno_ )  
Pikiran mereka menyempit  
(pikiranku tidak)

Harus disodorkan fakta di depan hidung mereka  
Padahal di depan hidung mereka ada Nargle!

Tidak percaya?

Coba sekarang lihat di depanmu ….

(dari mulutku, keluar banyak hal,  
terlihat seperti muntahan pelangi,  
padahal itu hanyalah binatang ajaib yang kau tak tahu apa namanya)

{page 20}

[ _Ilustrasi mulut yang memuntahkan pelangi, kata-kata acak, dan latar belakangnya adalah orang-orang, berkumpul ramai-ramai, sedang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya._ ]

.

Setelah membaca tulisan terakhir, wajah Hermione memanas dan merona merah. Luna melihat hal itu. "Kenapa, Hermione?"

"Berpikiran sempit," ia berujar, seraya menutup buku tersebut. "Kau pernah mengataiku hal itu."

"Itu kenyataan," Luna menjawab dengan tenang, menyeruput sirup cerinya sampai habis. Tak lama kemudian Butterbeer pesanan Hermione datang, dan Hermione susah payah menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya (marah atau malu?) di hadapan Luna.

Setelah beberapa lama yang diisi keheningan, Hermione mendongak menatap Luna. "Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, sendirian?"

"Aku sudah biasa sendirian, Hermione."

"Oh, tidak, maksudku—" Hermione bergumam dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya berkata, "—lupakan," agar tak usah menerangkan hal-hal lebih lanjut.

"Tapi." Kedua mata Luna seperti bulan, bersinar perak, bercahaya terang, "Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kepalaku rasanya penuh lagi. Apa aku harus menerbitkan buku puisi yang kedua?"

"Sudah kukira kau ingin menulis sesuatu lagi!"

"Atau, tak usah puisi, buku lain juga bisa …" Luna berkemam sendiri seraya mengetuk-ngetuk jari di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya. Hermione memperhatikannya sebelum tersenyum lagi dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan senang kalau dikabari soal buku Luna yang selanjutnya.

.

"Hermione?"

"Ya?"

"Bagiku kau tetap berpikiran sempit. Tapi kau punya pikiran yang rasional dan logis. Itulah sebabnya kadang kita tidak bisa berbicara tentang apa pun tanpa adu mulut."

"… terima kasih, Luna."

.

.

.

 **fin.**

.


End file.
